A zero voltage closing solid state relay can be made of two control circuits plus a full wave rectifier, TRIAC thyristor and zero voltage closing circuit. An interlock type double solid state relay in accordance with the present invention is made by adding another solid state relay to the full wave rectifier circuit of the zero voltage closing solid state relay.